The Not-So Rumored New Girl
by Koalas-R-Cool
Summary: When a new girl has her eye on Kid, she tries to get to get close to him. But, after ruining his precious symmetry, can he forgive her? What will be discovered about this mysterious group? My first fan fiction, so constructive criticism is welcome. It has two of my own characters. Rated 'T', just in case. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER...sadly.
1. Chapter 1

The Rumored New Girl.

I awoke this morning extremely excited and nervous. Why you ask? Because as of today I am a meister at DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy)! I hopped out of bed and dressed in my black skinny jeans, plain gray T-shirt, lace-up combat boots that reached mid-shin, and my ever-so-trustful black and gray striped jacket. I made sure to remember to comb through my shoulder-length, auburn hair, brush my teeth and apply deodorant.

'_Can't have them thinking I'm a slob on my first day….Even if I __am,__' _I thought to myself.

After all of my excessive preparations, I left for my first day of school. Hoping to get there early, I traveled at a moderate jog. As I approached the area DWMA was supposed to be I was instead facing- sadly - an enormous case of stairs!

"Son of a bit-!"

"YAHOO! Come on Maka, you slow-poke! Race you to the top!"

"No way, Black*Star! Besides, we have to wait for Soul and Tsubaki!"

"Hey! Who's this chick?!" asked the kid apparently named Black*Star. Wait a second. Is he referring to me?! Yep, he's referring to me….._'Great….now I have to talk to people…'_

"Hey Girl, wait up!" he said racing over to me, "I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! AND I AM THE MAN WHO WILL ONE DAY SURPASS GOD!"

'_God, he's loud….'_

"MAKA CHOP!" and Black*Star was K. , "Sorry about him. He's just kind of …..energetic?" She said extending her hand, "I'm Maka! You must be a new student, what's your name?"

"I'm Alexa," I mumbled as I tentatively took her hand and shook it. Almost as if they were waiting for a signal the two, who I'm guessing is Soul and Tsubaki, ran up to Maka.

"Hey Maka," called I'm guessing Soul? Giving a shark-toothed grin.

"Heya!" she replied, "I'd like you guys to meet Alexa! She's knew here and-"

" Alexa! Hey, over here!" came a boys' voice. I looked over my shoulder and saw my weapon partner, Axle.

"AAAXXXXLLLLEEEE!" I called as I dramatically ran to his embrace.

"Cut it out," he said, holding up his hand to keep me at arms length, "So….who're your new friends?" before I could interject, they started introducing themselves. Rude, if I do say so myself.

"Hi, I'm Maka! Nice to meet you two!"

"Sup? I'm Soul," he said as he gave Axle a knuckle-touch.

"Hello," she said with a slight bow, " I'm Tsubaki."

"AND I'M THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" '_Well he recovered quickly…'_

That's when I saw him…..

"Liz! Patty! Hurry up, we'll be late!" said a passing-by boy. He had raven locks, gold eyes, and three perfect, white stripes stretching from the back of his head to the front.

"Crap! He's right! Can't be late on our first day now, can we?" Axle asked in fake worry.

"Okay class…..today we'll be introducing two new students," he wheeled over to me and Axle, "I think there're some empty seats up by those two." He informed in a monotonous voice. I looked up to where he was pointing and saw two attractive girls. One was blonde with light, youthful, blue eyes and a cutoff, red sweater. She appeared to be coloring her assignment…..yellow? The other was somewhat taller with dusty brown hair and more mature, caring eyes. She, too, was wearing a red, cutoff sweater. We made our way up to them and took our seats silently.

"Hey there," said the taller of the two, "I'm Liz and this is my sister, Patty."

"Hiiiii!" sang Patty.

"Hey. I'm Axle and this is my meister, Alexa." Liz gave me a friendly smile and wave. I returned one halfheartedly. They continued to talk but, I didn't pay attention. They were probably only talking to him because they think he's 'cute'. With dark brown hair and eyes to match, standing at 6 feet tall, with slightly sun kissed skin, who wouldn't? Other than me of coarse, he's like a brother to me now. I'm not one to pay attention in class, and today was no exception. (I did notice the teacher is kind of….insane. I like it!). After class I saw 'him' again, though.

I was walking down the hallway, trying to find the firing range, when I was grabbed by the shoulders from behind.

"What the heck?!"

"Shh! I'm working!"

"What could you possibly be working on?" I snapped.

"Your hair is uneven, so I'm fixing it for you. Stay still please…," I got some questioning looks and answered with a shrug. After they saw who was behind me, they seemed to understand. But I still don't! He turned me around after about 10 more seconds to examine his 'work'.

"There," he said satisfied, "perfectly symmetrical!"

"Why thank you….I think?"

"But of coarse! Symmetry is the ultimate beauty in the world!"

'_Wo….his eyes are…..entrancing…."_

"So you must be one of the new students my father informed me of. What's your name?"

"….goooollllllddddd…." I said still starring into his eyes. He gave me a questioning look. Obviously. I felt my face heat up a bit, "I-I mean Alexa! My name is Alexa." _'God I'm an idiot!'_ I mentally beat myself up for that charming little blunder, "What's your name, anyway?" I desperately tried to change the subject.

"I'm Death the Kid," _'Such a peculiar name…'_

"Yo, Alexa!" shouted Axle from across the hall, "We have to get to the…..Firing range!' he informed while checking his schedule.

"Oh? I'm going there too, if you'd like me to escort you I'd be happy to help,"

"Okay! Thanks!" I said kind of loudly. My face grew red again. _'Desperate much?!'_ I thought to myself.

In the DWMA firing range I saw the kids from earlier: Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz Patty, and who could forget Black*Star? I know I can't.

"Hey Kid! Over here!" came Liz's voice.

"Hurry up Kid! Or you'll be laaattte!" said Patty in a singsong voice.

Looking slightly worried at that notion, Kid- as he's called by these people - scurried over to the only group of people I knew. Then, a blue man in a basketball jersey came out to talk to us all.

"Okay, all short-distance fighters, go to the East-wing and wait for further instruction from Nygus," and with that, about half the class left. The only people I knew who stayed were Liz, Patty and Kid, "As for you long-distance fighters, you stay here and do target practice," finished the blue man.

"Okay Axle," I started. Turning to look him in the eye, which is difficult because he's, like, two feet taller than me, "how about hatchet mode?"

"Sounds fine by me," and with that, my partner was swept up in a puff of green smoke. He then formed a small ax-like-thing in my left hand. I ran my hand across the smooth, silver handle (which is the same color as his jacket) and spread my feet to keep my balance. Wondering whose Kid's partner was I glanced over. I wish I hadn't. Kid was partners with Liz and Patty, who were much more attractive than I am.

'_Maybe I should get dressed up more…?'_ I thought as I looked down at my ratty jacket that has been worn down throughout the years I've owned it.

"Hey Alexa! Focus on the targets, 'kay?" Came a voice from the hatchet. I looked down to see his face in the shining blade. I swear he can read my mind.

"Yeah….sorry," I mumbled as I chucked Axle across the room, slamming the blade deep into the middle of the farthest target, smack-dab in the middle. The only problem with a hatchet is now you have to go get it. But not with Axle! Moments after my first throw another green puff appeared and he was back in my hands.

"Nice shot! Let's try to break our old record of 10 targets in 15 seconds," And with that, I was throwing that hatchet like there was no tomorrow. Which of coarse, there was. Every time, hitting the center, I'd catch the weapon, spin it over my head and send him flying again. I didn't break my record, but it's a tough record to beat! I looked up to meet the gaze of most everyone in the room.

"Did I….do something wrong?" I asked desperately hoping the answer is 'no'. _'Please tell me I didn't make a total idiot out of myself…again.'_

"No! Not at all!" assured some pink haired girl with a thermos-type-weapon.

"That was amazing!" chimed in Kid. Patty only giggled. I could feel the blush on my face. Again. "You can really fight!"

That settles it. Tomorrow, I get dressed up real nice-like.


	2. Chapter 2

This morning was the first time I've ever actually tried to dress up. Bad idea on my part.

'_Does this top go with these pants?'_

'_Why do I have a skirt? I don't wear skirts!'_

'_What about….No. That looks like it came from the 60's. And not even the good part of the 60's!'_

After about 15 minutes of this I couldn't take it anymore!

"OH! MY! GOD!" was the only thing I could think to say!

"What? What's wrong?!" came Axle to the rescue.

"I…..don't…..know…..what to wear!"

"When have you cared about something like that?" he teased.

Without thinking I said, "Ever since I met D- WAIT! YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!" my cheeks grew pink.

"Ooh! Lexi's got a crush! Lexi's got a crush!" he sang while skipping out of my room.

Even though he's ANNOYING, he's right. And coming from my background, that's something I don't know how to deal with! So I finally gave up and settled on a form-fitting black long-sleeved shirt with four white rectangles on the front (much like his jacket), grey skinny jeans, my same combat boots, and pulled my messy hair into a ponytail. I made sure to put it directly in the middle of my head because I heard him say something about symmetry. Finally, I found a shinigami-skull necklace to wear. I don't own any make-up, so I'll skip out on that department.

"Whoa! Is that a figure I see?" came Axle's snide remark.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny…"

"No, I'm serious! This is the first time I've seen you without that blob of a jacket. You look good." After that awkwardness was over we left for our second day of school.

* * *

"YAHOO!"

"What was that?" wondered Axle.

"Do you think someone is in trouble?" I yelled as I sped ahead of my weapon. He's a lot slower because I'm usually carrying him when we need to run fast.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO CHALLENGE THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" came a familiar voice.

As I reached the top I saw Black*Star fling some poor, bald-headed boy with spiral eyes across the front entrance with only one hand.

"Whoa! What's this about?" I asked him.

"This twerp tried to show off more than me!"

"Come again?"

"He was talking to these girls over here about our last 'Spartoi' mission like he was the big hero! Everyone knows that I, the great Black*Star, is the biggest star of them all! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We don't care about either of you losers, anyway!" snapped the pink haired girl who I learned is named 'Kim'.

"That's what this is about? Oh…I thought it was something important…"

"What are you saying?! Everything the great Black*Star does is important to everyone!"

"Yeah, well….I guess I'm not one of those 'everyone' you're talking about," I said as I turned back to the stairs to wait for Axle.

"Them's fightin' words!" I backed up a step, "Come on New-Girl, whaddya say?" I heard his partner, Tsubaki, ask him to leave me alone, and how he didn't need another fight. He completely ignored her and kept right on pestering me.

"I'd rather not. And my weapon's only half-way up-"

"What are you, Chicken?" These are the worst four words you can say to me. I have a bit of a 'Marty McFly' complex.

"What did you say to me?" I asked. He than proceeded to put his hands under his arms to make wings, and cluck.

"Nobody calls me chicken. Nobody!" I said as I dramatically struck a fighting stance and pointed at him.

"Well then, let's start this duel!"

I nervously glanced back and saw Axle crawling with 1/4th of the stairs left to go. _'Oh…what did I get myself into?! Wait a second….Is he….__SLEEPING!?'_

"GET UP HERE AXLE! YOU LAZY SON OF A BIT-"

"BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" he shouted as he did a sideways lunge towards me, arms outstretched. I quickly analyzed his stance and found his weak point. His back leg, where all his balance was being obtained. With lightning-quick reflexes, I dodged his hand, rolled over to his leg and yanked it out from under him. As expected, he fell flat on his face, trapped between the ground and me.

"ALEXA BIG WAVE!" I said mocking his earlier attack. I had a crazed look in my eye.

All morals were lost.

All I could think about was killing this brat!

Right before I burnt this kid to a crisp with my soul wavelength, I felt a sudden impact from my left side. I sent my soul impact flying into a random direction, not hitting anyone.

"ALEXA, No! This got us in trouble last time, remember?! Just take a chill-pill!"

"Axle? When'd you get up here?" I asked. The insanity from before was slowly seeping out of my system. I looked over to the 'assassin' who was starring with a mixture of fear and admiration in his eyes. I looked to my friend, who was pinning me down, he had a worried, yet stern expression on his face. He's the only one who can calm me down when I get like this.

"I-I'm sorry. SO sorry, Black*Star! I don't know what came over me!"

'_Yes I do…'_

"Hey!" came another familiar voice, "We heard all the commotion from the bottom of the stairs! What happened, exactly?" asked Maka, looking around. Let's give a hand to the perfect timing of Soul and Maka!

"Whoa Black*Star," said Soul, " your soul wavelength must be getting stronger. I've never seen it cause this much damage before!"

"It wasn't….." mumbled the last part inaudibly.

"What?"

"I said…..it wasn't….mine." he buried his face in his collar. _'I feel sooo bad about this!'_

"Wasn't yours?" gasped Maka, "then whose was it?" I really didn't want people thinking I'm a freak, so I would hope Axle would keep his mouth shut.

"It's Alexa's. She's got a pretty strong soul wavelength!" enthused Axle. I gave him a death stare. _'I love this kid, but GOD is he dumb!' _I don't enjoy talking to people in the first place. And my past is a sore spot. You can imagine that conversation going well. I glanced around the group and Maka had this weird blank stare on her face…And just to make this moment perfect, guess who came over! That's right! Death the Kid!

"What happened here?" he questioned.

"Alexa and Black-OOF!" I punched him in the gut.

"OH, I don't know! I sure do wonder, though!" I said obnoxiously loud trying to block out Axles' explanation. He gave me a 'why-are-you-so-loud?' look that I'm sure Black*Star gets all the time. I could practically taste the blush on my face!

"Well, whoever did this must have some astonishing power…" he said as he strolled away.

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Soul, "I thought it was pretty cool."

"OH,NO WAY!" exclaimed Axle in sudden realization, "He's the one you have a crush on, isn't it?!"

"Shh! What are you saying? I don't have a crush! You must be crazy! **CRAZY I SAY!"** I didn't even realize that Liz and Patty came over with Kid. But unlike him, they stayed.

"Oh, you do like him!" enthused Liz, "Look how red your face is!" Which of coarse, only made my face even more red.

"Alexa and Kiddo, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang the ever-so-charming Patty.

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V.**

As we were waiting for Stein to start class I couldn't hold my question in any more!

"Hey Soul," I said, as calm as usual, "What do you think about Alexa and Axle?"

"Hmm? Well, that Axle guy is pretty cool. And Alexa seems kind of….weird. Why?"

"Oh, no reason…." I brushed it off.

"Maka," Soul started, " I've known you long enough to know when something is bothering you. You can trust me." I stared into his ruby eyes. I don't know why I didn't want to tell him I just….didn't. But, I'd want him to do the same for me.

"Okay. Well, you know how we saw her use that soul wavelength?" Soul nodded, "Well, I checked out her soul with my soul perception. And I don't know how to describe it but, her soul was made up of, like, a bunch of different souls put together."

I looked down, afraid Soul would laugh at me for overreacting. But he never did. I looked back up at my partner and I could tell he was confused too.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it looked like someone took the strongest parts of a bunch a different souls and melted them all down into one, big, super-soul. I could also see a very untrusting nature, like someone has betrayed her,"

At that moment Dr. Stein rolled into class and was flung off his chair by the metal stopper. Like always. _'This guy never learns…' _As class slipped by (another creepy dissection.), I noticed Dr. Stein was starring in the same general direction the entire time. I followed his gaze to see what was so interesting. _'He's starring at Alexa? And she doesn't even notice…_ _Oh, wait, she's staring at Kid…Something's defiantly up with this girl. If even Dr. Stein is interested…' _

After class I gathered with Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty and Soul in the hallway. I asked them all the same question that I did Soul:

"She seems…..troubled," came Tsubaki's soft voice.

"Humph! She thinks she's better than me! I'm the biggest star around here!" said Black*Star with ruffled dignity.

"She's a talented fighter. AND has perfect symmetry!" said a glossy-eyed Kid.

Liz and Patty only giggled and did little jumps, mumbling to themselves. Much to Kid's confusion. Poor, oblivious Kid….

I told them all about her 'Pot-Luck' soul. I also told them how even Dr. Stein was interested in her.(I left out the part about her creeping on Kid). They all gaped with concern.

"Oh dear," was the only thing Patty knew to say. What do you say in a time like this?

"Is she….stable?" asked Liz. I merely shrugged.

"Wait a second!" said Tsubaki, "Remember right before she was about to hit you with her soul wavelength?" She asked Black*Star, "She had an insane look. And Axle said 'This got us in trouble last time' what do you think 'last time' was?"

We all contemplated this and I noticed Kid's face was exceptionally flushed. _'Does he have a crush on her, too? But then again, he has a crush on anything symmetrical….'_

"Well," said Soul, "the only way to find out is to get it straight from the horse's mouth."

"Meaning?" asked Black*Star, not quite with the rest of us.

"Meaning we ask Stein, you idiot!"

"Oh," said Black*Star, scratching the back of his neck, "I knew that!"

We all headed over to Stein's room to question him. As we were nearing the door, we saw Axle leaving the classroom. _'What is he doing?'_

He turned to look at Stein, who was in the door way, "Thank you," was all he said. He turned and left, his brow furrowed in thought. I motioned for all of us to continue walking.

"Dr. Stein?" I called.

"Yes? What can I do for you guys today?"

"We have some questions. Questions about the new girl, Alexa." I said rather bluntly. I saw his glasses flash, showing his now serious eyes starring back down at my determined gaze. He looked at us all one by one of us.

"Okay, okay. I know you guys will keep pestering me about it anyway," he said as he gestured us to enter his room. He followed and closed the door, "Well, what would you like to know?"

"We want to know why her soul is so unusual," stated Kid, "How did she end up with a combination of many strong souls?"

"Well," began Stein, "a few years back, about 13 years I believe, there was an under-the-table group of some of the best minds from all around. They were determined to create the 'perfect soldier'. So one of them, a doctor, told some unfortunate couples their babies died soon after being born. After smuggling out a few test subjects, they took them to wherever they were working." smoke escaped his lips as he continued his story.

I could see Tsubaki tearing up at what we knew the end of this story is going to be. Black*Star and Soul kept looking down. Liz had her eyebrows knotted up in a combination of curiosity and concern. I could see Patty with a blank stare, hiding all emotion. I don't think she can really comprehend what he's saying. And Kid seemed to be taking this quite well. Personally, I didn't know what to think. So I just kept listening to our teacher.

"After much experimentation they were finally getting close. They knew how to combine the souls of some of the strongest meister abilities. What they didn't know was how to get the souls to flow naturally. It was like gears that didn't match up. They also didn't know that one of the souls they were using was susceptible to madness very easily. It's safe to say that Alexa was the baby they injected with their latest model of the 'perfect soldier' soul. All the others passed away due to 'soul malfunctions', if you will."

We all let this sink in before another question came to my mind, "How did she meet up with Axle? And why is he able to work with her so well?"

"I believe Axle was one of the few children we saved when we found out what was happening. He can connect with her due to their mutual pasts, though he wasn't experimented on yet. They drew up with only each other, doing whatever it took to stay alive, much like you two," He pointed his cigarette-free hand at the Thompson sisters.

"Well then, what was Axle just talking to you about?" asked Soul.

"I can't say too much on that because that's between me and him. But I will say that he's been having trouble connecting with her lately," Stein took his usual seat, "Is that all you wanted to know?"

There were still many questions we all wanted to ask, but this wasn't the time for that. We thanked Stein for the information. As we were leaving I'm pretty sure I heard him say:

"Oh, I so want to dissect that girl..."


End file.
